In general, information on a plurality of elements included in an information system is displayed in management of an information system, and the information system is managed by an administrator based on the displayed information. PTL 1 is known as an example of this type of technique. According to PTL 1, elements of an information system are displayed in multiple columns and an end-to-end relation between the elements is drawn as lines.